Crash and Burn
by caitsie
Summary: Okay, this is my first attempted at a fanfic. There's a plane crash and the characters have to react at SGH. Pairing included: Addie and Alex
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a FanFic. So please forgive me if it's not as good as you had hoped. I also had a lot of help from Setr, she wrote the hotter scenes well I had the main ideas and I also wrote the medical things. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

He walked into the bar and briefly scanned the room before heading up to order a drink. It had been a rough day at the hospital and he could certainly use one. A beer in hand he examined the room once more paying more attention than he originally had. That was when he saw her. She wore a little black dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. She sat at the other end of the bar a half-empty drink in front of her.

She looked down at her drink, wondering why she was here. She shouldn't be in Seattle let alone in a bar attempting to drown her sorrows. Shoving the thought aside she drained the rest of her drink. That was when she noticed the younger man walking towards her. He was definitely good-looking, had a bit of a roguish charm to him and she let her gaze travel the length of his body.

"A shot for the lady and I'll take a double"

The woman raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him and he tossed her a grin before making hers a double as well. She let out a sultry laugh that sent shivers down his spine and he settled in beside her.

They did a few more shots trading glances all the while inching closer together. She let her leg run up his and he leaned in closer. She smelled like something lightly floral and tequila. She stood up drained one more shot and gave him a come-hither look. He followed suit and left the bar with her.

They stood outside her hotel door as she rummaged through her purse for the key card. He rested his hands lightly on her shoulders and nuzzled at her exposed neck. Her head fell back some and she let out a soft moan. He nipped her neck and she almost dropped the card she had finally found. After a couple of tries they got the door open and the fell into the hallway.

She dropped her purse and the card on the ground and turned pulling him to her. Their mouths met in a heated kiss full of passion. Her hand started to explore his muscular chest and she decided that the clothing was in her way. She reached up under his shirt and lifted. They broke apart long enough to pull the shirt over his head before his mouth once again came crashing down on hers.

His hands moved from her hair down her side and the back up her back. Fingers deftly unzipped her dress and pushed the straps off her shoulders. The dress fell to the ground in a heap at her feet. Her bra soon followed it. She stepped out of the dress kicking off her stilettos as she did. She grabbed hold of his belt and backed up to the bed. She lay back pulling him down over her. His lips moved to her neck and he slowly made his way down to her collarbone. As his tongue danced over her heated flesh her hands were working on removing the rest of his clothes.

He relished every one of her erotic moans and continued to nip at her soft flesh. He held her hands above her head and continued to ravage her neck. He easily gripped her wrists with one hand and slid the other feather soft down her sides all the while trailing kisses down to the seductive dip in between her perfect breasts. She moaned as his hand found his way between her creamy thighs and her pleasure intensified.

When he released her wrists from his grip they immediately began to make their way over his body. Stroking and teasing until he was sure he couldn't handle anymore. She managed to flip him over and he lay breathless on his back. She straddled him lowering herself onto him with a small gasp. He pulled her head down into another kiss as their bodies began to move together in that slow rhythmic dance. He could feel her muscles tightening around him as he hit that sweet spot.

She gasped and they picked up the speed soon sending them both into oblivion. She bit down on his shoulder as she came her teeth piercing the hot flesh. She rolled off of him and they both laid there gasping for breath.

"Wow" she gasped and he tossed her a small smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden, out of nowhere the alarm clock started to sound. "It couldn't possibly be time to get back to work" she thought to herself, rolling over him. As she went to see why it had gone off, she realized that was the sound of her pager. She immediately got up and pulled on her nearest clothes. She pecked a kiss onto his forehead, and told him she'd meet him later.

As Addison rushed out of the hotel and found her way back to Seattle Grace she couldn't help but think about the guy she had just left naked in her bed. It was then that she realized, she hadn't caught his name. This thought made her giggle as she approached the hospital.

Addison quickly dashed down the hallway to see why she had been paged in way before she was due back to work. She met up with Meredith, who was also rushing to meet the ambulances.

"What happened?" Addidson coldly asked.

"Plane crash, I believe. I met George with a teenage girl a few minutes ago, I think you should go check on her, Dr. Montgomery-Shepard." Meredith replied with a half smile. " I think I heard the paramedics saying she was pregnant."

"Grey, do you know where they were headed?" Addison figured it was the least she could do, as the tequila had kind of gotten to her.

" 312". Addison turned and headed towards the elevator, Meredith went off to meet the next ambulance.

As the elevator came to a stop on the third floor, Addison saw him. Looking over the patient's file was the fairly built man she had left behind.


End file.
